DRUM LINE
by Mystykk Mysterio
Summary: Deidara is sick of the Iwagakure Drum and Bugle Corps. He wants a better corps. He finds everything he wanted in Konoha's corps. He even finds love in Hinata Hyuga, the tenor player. As they play and prepeare, how much will his feelings for her grow?


DRUM LINE

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, THE INSTRUMENT BRANDS MENTIONED IN THIS STORY, OR ANYTHING ELSE

CHAPTER 1: MEET THE BATTERY

Deidara's brow sweated furiously in the arena as the Iwagakure Drum and Bugle Corps practiced on their field. It was so hot his shirt was taken off and his body was soaked with sweat. The 30 pound snare drum carrier rested on his shoulders was making it even worse. They had been practicing for more than 7 hours and they were exhausted. The routine they were doing was somewhat difficult and required a lot of focus and motion.

The drum major looked at his watch and said, "Alright! We'll pick it up tomorrow! Practice this routine!" Deidara sighed in relief and walked off the field, carrying his drum on his shoulders to his home nearby. He picked his key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. It was more like a small apartment rather than a house. But it was still a house nonetheless.

Deidara flipped on the light illuminating the living room. He set his drum down and went to the fridge for a Coke and something to eat. Some leftover chicken from the night before helped. When he was done, he went over to his snare and inspected it to make sure it was free of major damage from the grueling hours of practice. The head was a bit loose. He grabbed the tuner out of his stick bag and one by one tightened the lugs. One of them didn't seem to tighten at all. He tightened and tightened but it didn't work. He tightened it more and the black head split from the strain.

He cursed under his breath and then set the drum to the side. He then got on the computer to look for another head. As he got onto the website, he saw an ad off to the side of the screen. It said, "KONOHA DRUM AND BUGLE CORPS. NEW PERCUSSIONIST NEEDED. APPLICATION NEEDED. JOIN TODAY!"  
Deidara then took a moment and then looked at his drum. The head was split, the hours were long and tiring, there was hardly any water in the village for breaks which they rarely got, etc. He then picked up a pen and paper to write a note to the drum major.

The next morning he laid it on his desk and left to pack up his stuff and move. He put his backpack on, put the drum carrier on his back, and fastened his black Dynasty snare drum into the case and pulled the bar up to roll it (like a rolling backpack). The drum cart bumped and rattled from the dirt road it rolled on, but the drum was safe because of the protective padding on the inside. He was on his way to Konoha.

After many days on the road, Deidara finally reached the giant gates. He looked for a sign pointing to the right place and soon found it. He went to the small building and went inside. There was a desk with a woman sitting behind it. He went up to her and she said, "Can I help you?" "I'm the new percussionist the corps said they needed." She pulled out a clipboard with an application clipped to it. He filled out the whole thing and gave it back to her. She pointed to the right door and he went to it.

Deidara looked into the window and knocked on the door. A tall man wearing a mask came to the door. He welcomed him in and showed him around. "My name is Kakashi Hatake, I'm the drum major of the Konoha Drum and Bugle Corps. What is your name young man?" "Deidara," he said. "Now," Kakashi said. "Let's meet the drum battery." He came over to the people behind their drums and mallet instruments who were talking and chatting amongst themselves. Kakashi looked at them and the yelled, "ATTEN HUT!" All of them shut up and stood still as ice.

"At ease," Kakashi said. "Ladies and Gentleman, this is Deidara. He is going to be our new starting snare drummer." Deidara blushed a bit from being introduced the entire battery. "In the snares, where you'll be, we have Sasuke Uchiha, Shikumaru Nara, and Neji Hyuga. In the bass drums we have Chouji Akimichi, Rock Lee, Sakura Haruno, and Kiba Inuzuka. And finally, in the tenors, we have Ino Yamanaka, and my personal favorite and my BEST tenor player I ever had, Hinata Hyuga." Deidara looked at the blue-haired girl behind the set of tenors. She was somewhat tall with long hair and milky white eyes like Neji. He noticed she was also somewhat chetsy under her purple t-shirt. He thought that added to her beautiful features. She blushed a bit, smiled and waved at him. He blushed even more and waved back slightly.

"You see," Kakashi said. "The reason I put her on tenors is because of her extreme precision, accuracy, and flexibility. Her playing took us to the nation championships, and we won first place three years in a row. I somewhat knew that you would come here when I went by the field about a month ago. I saw you were very unhappy and looked like you were about to pass out. I knew who you were the second I saw you." Deidara looked at Hinata one more time and remembered something from all three championships which Konoha always won. He remembered seeing a tenor player playing like a maniac in the drum breaks. He couldn't see her though because the aussie hat hid her face (an aussie is like what they wear in the Cavaliers). The only feature her remembered of her was her blue waist-length hair.

He was in luck, the corps already used Dynasty drums which he had. He was given the music that they were working on and set his drum to its carrier. For a warm up, Deidara lead the corps into a beat they all knew very well; the Blue Devils "Ditty" and "Grievous Groove." Kakashi was impressed by Deidara's knowledge of drum beats. He heard Hinata play, and he thought it was so great. He now knew why Kakashi said she was his favorite tenor player. He also began having some unknown feelings rise within him. He didn't know what it was, but he liked it.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

If you don't know what the Ditty or Grievous Groove are, go to YouTube and look them up...same goes for any other songs that are mentioned. I'm even going to do some drawings of the Uniforms on my deviantART page....com. Thanks guys! Rate and Review!


End file.
